Wishes are Dreams
by sekuhara69
Summary: What if things were reversed? Misaki acts as Usagi and Usagi acts as Misaki...what's gonna happen then?


**WARNING: Yaoi. BL. BOYXBOY**

***I WARNED YOU; IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT. THOSE WHO LIKE THIS THING, IRRASHAI~!XDD**

**Wishes are dreams**

The night is still young and yet the gray haired man beside him is sound asleep enjoying himself in his own dreamland. The emerald eyed guy on the other hand stares blankly at the darkness as he felt his buttocks twinge with pain. How many hours have they done it? How many times did both of them felt ecstasy spread in their body as they both climaxed? How many times did this guy beside him abuse his body that he aches all over specially THAT part of his behind? Feeling frustration and annoyance creep inside of him, he let out an exasperated sigh that almost sounded like an angry huff. He tried to remember the things that happened later this afternoon that made him be in this situation, lying inside a fantasy room filled with toys beside a perverted old man, with the faint smell of cigarette in the air and the mans' hands possessively holding him as he himself is tangled with the stained blankets and sheets. He closed his eyes thinking how much he wishes things to be different...if only they are different…then….

"Aki-chan..wake up Aki-chan.."

Akihiko, deep in his sleep began stirring as he responds to the soft velvety voice whispering in his ears. The other mans' arm snakes around his reviving body, dragging his senses out of his dreamland as his sensual voice continuously calls out his name.

"Akihiko…won't you wake up for me?"

The man began to place light feathery kisses on the exposed skin behind his ears, nibbling his earlobe as he continues to caress his body.

"mmmmm…Mi…Misaki-san.."

Akihiko answered with a thick husky voice as he slowly awakes from his deep sleep.

"Who else will it be?..now wake up my Aki-chan.."

Misaki began to slide his hand inside Akihiko's shirt feeling the younger man shiver beneath his touch.

"Misaki-san, your hands are cold.."

"hmmm..I've been outside for too long.."

"Didn't you keep them warm Misaki-san? You have to take care of yourself.."

Another shiver rippled in Akihiko as Misaki draws circles around his belly, sending pulses of electricity inside him. Nibbling one of his ears, Akihiko felt his body respond from the pleasure it brings. Continuing with his task, Misaki replied huskily,

"I wanted to see you so much that I ran home without any shield from the cold.."

"You'll soon get sick if you do that always, don't you feel cold?"

A devilish smile painted on his face, Misaki raised his head facing Akihiko, the look of desire and lust evident in his emerald colored eyes.

"Actually…now that you asked, I do feel cold Aki-chan…won't you share your heat with me?"

"ha..hai? d-d-don't s-s-say such e-e-embarassing things Misaki-san!"

If it was not dim Misaki was sure that Akihikos' face was scarlet red at that very moment with his lips pouted in a very cute way. Stifling a laugh, Misaki whispered in his ears,

"I am not saying embarrassing things, because I find you very warm Aki-chan..."

"W-w-which part? W-w-here?"

"Oh, would like me to tell you where?"

"y-yes…"

"First..here…"

Misaki began to snake his hand upward on Akihikos neck, slightly brushing past his hardening nipples as Akihiko tries hard to stop a gasp escaping from his lips

"your neck..every pulse radiates heat.."

Misaki began to lick and kiss his neck leaving it a bit wet.

"...and...here..."

Misaki's hand began to trail downwards touching Akihiko's delicate skin softly until it settles on one hard nipple.

"a..aahh..mmm…"

Misaki began to circle a finger around a nipple teasing it, as he began to remove Akihiko's shirt. With the shirt discarded, Misaki placed his lips around a nipple giving it a light suck and a lick then giving the same attention to the other.

"your nipples..are very good sources of heat.."

"mmm..a..aahhh.."

Misaki begins kissing Akihiko's body, as he nips and make little love bites enjoying every inch of it. The light coming from the moon was dim, making Akihiko's body radiate, its milky whiteness evident in the dark.

"aahh…aa…hhmm.."

"another warm part is…"

Misaki began licking his way up Akihiko, as his lips soon reached the place it sought. He began to place at first sweet kisses then the kisses became demanding and aggressive, his tongue seeking entrance into Akihiko's mouth, Akihiko complied by opening his mouth for Misaki to enter as their tongue began a lust driven battle. As both went nearly out of breath, they broke the passionate kiss seeking for air.

"very warm indeed.."

Licking his lips, Misaki again took Akihiko's lips as he licks Akihiko's mouth and his tongue darting inside not waiting for any approval.

"nnn…..mmmm…mmnnn…"

Misaki started to give a light pinch on one of Akihiko's hard nipple, reaching down; he begins to rub the small bulge hidden under Akihiko's pajamas. As soon as Misaki's hand touched the bulge Akihiko gave out a small moan. Licking his lips, Misaki feverely whispered

"..and..one of my favorite warm spot is…this.."

Misaki snaked his hand inside Akihiko's pajamas slowly pushing it down. As the clothing went down his knees, Misaki began caressing the growing bulge.

"mm..mm..aaahh..Mi..Misak…mm..-san.."

Misaki began discarding the last piece of clothe that covered Akihiko's body freeing his hard shaft. He began to slowly stroke him up and down pleasured by the way Akihiko responses from every movement he makes.

"aah…nnmmm..aaahh…"

With his own manhood hard and aching, Misaki used every ounce of self control in him to not push himself in and out of Akihiko at that very moment as he continued to tease him with Akihiko's shaft dripping with pre-cum.

"Mi..Misa..aahh..ki..aahh..sa..an..nngg…st…aahh..stop..nngg.."

"Not yet…Aki-chan.."

"aah…nnn…n-noo..aahh..I'm…aahh….mmnnn.."

Misaki slowly withdrew his hand from Akihiko's hard shaft making Akihiko give a small whimper at the lost of his touch. Misaki stared at the sapphire eyes filled with want and desire, then he slowly whispered to Akihiko's ear..

"and my most favorite of Aki-chans' warm spot is…here.."

Misaki placed his now warm hand on Akihiko's butt as he lovingly caresses it. One of his hands searched under a pillow to take out the lube that was very handy in this time of need, he spread a healthy amount of oil on one hand and began to tease Akihiko's opening. Misaki lowered his head and began to take Akihiko in his mouth. Akihiko gave a surprise gasp as the heat from Misaki's mouth started to cover him.

"ahh..ahh…ahh..nnnnggg…aahh.."

Misaki continuously licked Akihiko as his other hand placed a finger inside him moving in and out.

"nngg..aahh….ahhh.."

Raising his head Misaki said as he removed his finger from Akihiko's wet opening

"mmm…very very **very** warm indeed.."

"Mi-Misaki-san..I ca-..aaahh.."

Misaki began inserting his finger in and out of Akihiko in a slow scissoring motion as he began stretching him.

"nngg..aahh..ahh..ahh..mmm..aah..

He continued to do this adding another finger, and then another until three fingers were in, making Akihiko fully stretch and ready for him.

"Aki-chan…"

Akihiko, driven by too much desire and lust gave out a little nod as his body could not take anymore teasing. Misaki positioned his throbbing shaft on Akihikos' opening and slowly eased his way in, almost reaching his climax as soon as Akihikos' warmth engulfed him.

Misaki waited for Akihiko to get used to the feeling. Slowly, Misaki began to move in and out of him.

"Mi..Misaki-san..aahh..aahh.."

The slow rocking movement of their body began to quicken as each of them tried to meet every thrust of the other. Misaki touched the sweet spot inside Akihiko making Akihiko give out a pleasure filled moan. Continuously, Misaki began to touch that spot making Akihiko go wild.

"aahh!...nnnggg…ahhh!...ahhh!"

"nngg…aahh…Aki..nngg..-chan…"

"ahh…Mi…Misaki..ngg…-san…ahh!"

"together now..Aki…nngg.."

"aa…aaaa….aaaahhhhh!"

Misaki was startled by the sound of the alarm clock that was at the side of the bed letting him know that it was 5 o'clock in the morning. His eyes instantly opened and he bolted upright on a sitting position his heart hammering in his chest. He began to look around, feeling half frantic and half stupid. Surveying the room he was in, he already knew that it was not his room with toys scattered around and a small toy train chooing its way on its rail. Misaki's eyes were as round as saucers as he began to realized that **THAT** was all a dream, a very very **VERY** weird dream. Giving out a sigh maybe of relief or dismay, he began to slowly ease out of bed. His movement was stopped as warm arms circled their way around his chest.

"_mmm…morning.."_

Usagi-sans' voice was thick and erotic in a way making Misaki's heart leap.

"_Mo-Morning.."_

Misaki began to remember his weird dream about him and Usagi making his body rigid, giving him goosebumps as the scene in his dream played in his head. Feeling utterly nervous, Misaki tried to detach himself from Usagi's embrace, but he cannot move.

"_uuhh..Usagi-san..would you..would you mind?"_

Usagi, acting as if he heard nothing, nuzzled his head on Misaki's neck.

"_uh…Usagi-san..release me? please?"_

Usagi, though looking torn between sleep and reality, has his sapphire eyes beaming with desire with THAT part of him ready and fully awake, took Misaki's mouth and darted his tongue in it as his expert hands began to touch Misaki's body. Dragging Misaki back to bed with him and releasing his mouth, making them both feel breathless he quietly replied...

"_With pleasure…"_

Misaki once again found himself hitting another round, but this time it was the usual way around….Seriously, sometimes..He really wishes that things were different…

-OWARI-

*I can't contact my beta so it's not beta yet and I know my grammar sucks and I'll try to fix it so for now please forgive me. _(_._)_

**Sorry if I wasn't able to write anything for a spell, I kinda lost my way in the road of the living so…=w=

***Sorry if you didn't like the story, and I'm still open for suggestions or something, please do give me reviews, yoroshiku!arigato gozaimasu!^w^


End file.
